That World
by SilverUmbra
Summary: It was either 'his world' or 'outside of his world', yet here she was, the intruder that dared to make him question that. Lugia-Latios.


_**Ah! Well, I haven't been on for a while... Well, I'm back and ready to write and read and review and such. I've also thought of a new shipping that I've become obsessed with. Latios and Lugia! Squee! It's also the challenge, and writing this really was challenging... But fun. I hope you like it. For the record, I have nothing against Rayquaza, but I would think that Latios might. I'm also ignoring the movie they were in, and Latios' death and such... Ah. So... I hope you like this! And why not give the challenge a try? :D  
FIC!  
**_

* * *

It was a glorious morning.

The sun was rising above the trees, its light bathing the green leaves in pure luminance as the world of day started to wake slowly from the darkness and as the shadows were chased away from the face of the earth, finding comfort only in the corners of the planet. The ocean sparkled as the water type Pokemon darted through its waves and broke the surface in shower of liquid gems and the sky was filled with the songs of the local birds. Yet despite the cheery atmosphere that Southern Island always held one of its inhabitants was not very happy.

In fact, he was rather depressed.

Latios sighed, head posed on one paw as his red eyes focused on the sea vacantly, thoughts swimming like a school of fish Pokemon through his murky thoughts. As a small breeze swept up from the shore, the feathers on his face rustled, causing him to twitch one jagged feathered ear in slight annoyance before closing his wine-colored eyes in pondering.

The male eon dragon was depressed for a very simple reason. His little, lovable sister, Latias, was not at his side as he had grown accustom to. In fact, if his calculations were correct (Of course they were, he was a psychic type, for Arceus' sake), she was somewhere at Sky Pillar, on the right side to be exact. Why was his beautiful, perfect, too-good-for-any-over-sized-giant-worm sister at that old, ugly, practically falling apart tower in the middle of some ocean?

One name.

A large, green, ugly (In Latios' opinion, anyway) rather stupid (Again Latios' opinion, but it was a decent one, he thought) lizard, worm, snake, macroinvertibrate _thing _also known as the Great Sky Dragon Rayquaza.

Latios could debate on the adjectives. The eon dragon was a dragon. Palkia was a dragon. Dialga was a dragon. That worm of a legendary was _not_. As for great, Latios could probably spout off a six hour long rant on how _not_ great Rayquaza was and still have enough proof to write a few books.

Now, it wasn't only just the fact that Rayquaza was a total jerk that made Latios want to foam at the mouth, but the fact that that same legendary had dared to take his sister away on some sort of... Date, was it called? When, that's what his sister had called it, Latios would have rather labeled it 'Kidnapping'.

Which was why he was sulking on the beach of his island, bored as hell. Thanks to the close tie to his sister, Latios had never really found a reason to interact with the other legendaries and thus didn't really have 'guy time' like the other males did. He was mostly a loner. His world was Latias and only Latias. Because of this, when Latias wasn't around, he found himself alone a lot.

But he really didn't mind. It was either 'his world' or everything outside of it. It was simpler that way, there was less for him to lose. Like his father...

"Why, hello."

Latios gave a startled gasp, toppling over in a spray of glittering sand as the speaker chuckled lightly under her breath. As the blue and gray eon dragon jerked back to a hovering position, he glared at the other silver serpent that was still laughing softly behind the cover of one large wing with his irritated and embarrassed wine-colored eyes.

"Don't do that!" He snapped, voice shrill and weak as his claws clenched into fists. He started at his own voice before coughing, clearing his throat and then repeating, "Don't _do _that." in a deeper and less shaken tone. The guardian of the ocean only grinned wolfishly all the more, carmine eyes behind their dark blue masks twinkling in amusement.

"I couldn't help myself. Apologies."

Latios only snarled softly, turning away to hover towards the forest, stopping as he then tilted his head to look at her again with angry eyes. This other dragon was an intruder on his island, an island where only he and his sister lived, where no other legendary dared to step onto. She didn't belong here. She was an outsider.

"What do you want, Lugia."

It was more of a cold statement than an actually question. Latios only wanted the sea legendary to leave so that he could plan a certain sky dragon's ultimate and painful demise... But it seemed that as long as she was here, wasting his time with her playful nature, that wouldn't be possible. Which was a shame, because it really would make the world a better place otherwise.

"Well... Honestly? You seemed lonely."

The male dragon whipped around, hover quickening erratically as his eyes narrowed to lock with her own calm ones. He felt his feathers ruffled angrily at the mere thought of such a statement and his claws clenched all the more. Lugia didn't seem to be affected in the least at his glare of doom and only continued to smile with a emotion he couldn't understand.

"I'm not." He said firmly.

Lugia only gave a small sigh (Again tinged with that unknown emotion) before turning her gaze to the ocean, the same ocean that was rather calm with its small waves and shimmering surface. Silence fell, broken only by the lapping of the waves, the sweet breeze and the singing of the birds in the distance. Latios actually assumed that the sea legendary had left and even turned to check when he saw that she was not only still present, but staring at him blankly.

"What?" he asked, irritated.

Large carmine eyes blinked as if shaking out of a stupor.

"Well. Latios. I'm just amazed, is all." Lugia replied, stretching her wings before folding them back at her sides and lashing her tail in the wet sand. Her neck craned up to the morning sun and, as the waves crashed louder, her eyes flickered towards her home, tinged yet again with that emotion the eon dragon couldn't place.

"Amazed with what?"

The silver and blue dragon only shrugged, feathers rustling in the breeze. "The fact that you can take such pain without obviously showing it..." her head lowered in thought, eyes locked on the waves that caressed the sandy shore as the sun continued to shine onto her silvery hide relentlessly. Latios only continued to stare at her blankly, trying to figure out what this insane sea dragon was talking about.

"What pain? What the hell are you ranting about?" He then demanded, red eyes glaring as she completely turned around to look at him, feathers rustling as the breeze swept up from the sea.

However, this expression of anger changed into one of surprise as she lowered her head to look at him eye to eye. These same scarlet pools glinted in the sun like a light into the darkness of a locked room.

"You won't always have Latias to take care of you, you stupid dragon." the sudden insult caused his widened eyes to narrow again, despite the fact that her tone was light. "Are you just going to stay in your little world, alone when that day comes? Or are you going to keep Latias at your side? She's been ignoring her heart, because of your little love of gates and locks." She neared closer and the eon dragon flinched. She was too close, too close to him...

...And Lugia knew it.

"... Am I too close? Have I stumbled onto something?" The silver dragon inquired, voice light despite the fact that her eyes were deep with knowledge. Claws raised defensively at her but she didn't seem to notice and continued to stare at him knowingly. "That world of yours, Latios... It's guarded really well, isn't it? I know... I know it..."

"You don't know ANYTHING!" He snarled back at her, claws finally regaining mobility as he went to push her away from him with as much strength as he could muster. Silver feathers clouded his vision as Latios realized that his attempt had only caused him to fall into the larger dragon despite the fact that he always hovered and rarely hit the ground.

"I don't?"

The surprise in her voice caused him to lift his head up to look at her. She was grinning sheepishly and the one wing that hadn't place itself around the smaller eon legendary came to rest on the back of her head in a human-like manner. "Latios, Latios, you fool. I live in an ocean, isolated from the other legendaries unless a Meeting is issued, for Arceus' sake! I know _all_ about being in my own little world locked out from the others." Her head lower to look down at him again. "However. The thing that separates me from you is that..."

He looked up.

_"I _keep the door open."

Latios vacantly realized that Lugia had taken her wings away from the embrace and was now wandering towards the ocean. As her wings flared open, her long neck snaked around to look in his direction fondly. "Well. I really must be going, Latios. I have things to think about, fights to stop..." She gave him a genuine smile before flicking her tail to brush his face gently. "Good morning, Latios."

Then, with an arch of her back, a flare of those huge wings and a small laugh the sea dragon disappeared into the waves with barely a splash, leaving an eon dragon to touch his face where her tail had graced him with one paw.

Latios would curse himself later for what he did next, but just then he couldn't help it. Like a hidden thought he finally realized what that emotion had been and it caused him to smile for the first time that day... Amazingly because of someone other than his sister, someone other than the only one he thought understood...

With a small sigh the dragon turned away and headed towards the forest, stopping at its shady edge long enough to glance at the ocean warmly.

Maybe he could widen his world...

"Good morning, Lugia..."

Just a little.

* * *

_**So there. I hope you liked it! Well, SU out! I'll be updating WHPWW later today, if you wanted to know! Ya! I'm gone! :D**_


End file.
